1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation electronic device, a navigation method and a computer readable storage medium for storing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a real-time navigation electronic device based on determining current traffic rule information, a real-time navigation method based on determining current traffic rule information and a computer readable storage medium for storing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based global navigation satellite system (GNSS) that provides location and time information and can be utilized for positioning. In early days, GPS was only available for military purpose, such as precisely positioning fighter aircrafts, naval vessels, vehicles, staffs, fighting targets. Nowadays, GPS is available for civilian for positioning. GPS, which is a technology combining the satellite technology with the communication technology, is developed by many people, can be utilized to provide precise messages about the speed, the time, the direction and the distance, and is applied in many different applications.
In prior art, GPS is combined with Geographic Information System (GIS) to provide the geographical position or provide the navigation function. However, the navigation route generated according to the Geographic Information un-updated may lead users to a path unable to be passed through. For example, the navigation route may suggest turning left at a left-turn prohibited intersection. Besides, there may be some road situations (such as car accidents or road closed), which may prevent users from driving as the navigation route suggests.
Above all, there is a need to generate or plan the navigation route according to the real-time road situation.